The present disclosure relates to chemical vapor deposition (CVD), wherein a wafer is positioned within a deposition chamber defined within a CVD assembly. A precursor is introduced into the deposition chamber to expose a surface of the wafer to the precursor and thereby form a material on the surface of the wafer, such as in the form of a thin film.